


Un nouveau chemin

by TorriGilly



Category: Caïn (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorriGilly/pseuds/TorriGilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout début de saison 5<br/>One shot – Caïn doit parler à Lucie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un nouveau chemin

**Author's Note:**

> 19/07/2016
> 
> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, on est d'accord hein, et je ne touche rien non plus pour avoir écrit ceci.
> 
> Note de l'auteur : J’ai imaginé cette scène suite à l’une des photos qui a été postée sur la page Facebook de Caïn (le 7 juillet). Bon, oui, je sais, encore une histoire sur Lucie et Fred. Mais j’y peux rien si je suis une guimauve !
> 
> Un grand MERCI à ma chère Lise pour avoir trouvé le titre de cette histoire !!
> 
> [et pardon s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe/conjugaison]
> 
> BONNE LECTURE

Balduci avait tiré. Caïn, impuissant, prononça le prénom de Lucie sans savoir si quelqu’un était touché. Il se retourna lentement, les yeux fermés. Quand il les rouvrit, il vit Sonia au sol, grimaçant et se tenant le ventre tandis que Lucie le regardait horrifiée, accroupie à côté de Sonia. Il s’approcha rapidement de cette dernière et vit qu’elle n’avait pas été touchée par le tir de Balducci. Il ne comprenait pas.

\- Appelez un médecin ! Lança Lucie à l’attention de Moretti.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’passe ? Demande Caïn inquiet.  
\- Elle a comme des… contractions.  
\- Merde ! Ça va aller Sonia, dit-il en prenant la main de cette dernière.

Lucie suivit son geste du coin de l’œil. Ça lui faisait toujours mal, même dans ces circonstances.

Quelques temps plus tard alors que des ambulanciers s’occupaient de Sonia, Fred ne perdait pas une miette de leur travail. Il s’en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir pu empêcher l’acte de Balducci. Il était persuadé qu’il aurait pu empêcher tout ça, depuis le début.  
Lorsque Sonia disparut dans l’ambulance, Caïn chercha Lucie du regard. Elle était en train de monter dans sa voiture.

\- Lucie ! Lança Fred à son attention.

Trop tard, elle était déjà en train de partir. Caïn roula jusqu’à sa Saab pour tenter de la rattraper mais Lucie avait déjà pris pas mal d’avance. Ce n’est que plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard qu’il retrouva sa trace, au bord de la mer. Mais étonnamment, Lucie avait choisi d’aller sur une plage remplie de monde.  
Quand Caïn descendit enfin de sa voiture, il vit Lucie au loin, au bord de la mer. Alors qu’elle portait toujours sa veste en cuir, plusieurs vacanciers la dévisageaient avec étonnement.  
Fred regarda le sable devant lui. Il savait qu’il n’irait pas bien loin avec son fauteuil. Mais il devait tout tenter pour la rejoindre, il fallait qu’il lui parle. Il roula jusqu’à arriver dans le sable mais très vite, il se trouva immobilisé, les roues de son fauteuil patinaient dans le vide. Il tenta de faire sautiller son fauteuil, d’une roue à l’autre ; le fauteuil avança centimètre après centimètre mais très vite Caïn n’en put plus.

\- Lucie ! Cria-t-il. Lucie !

L’intéressée entendit son prénom mais ne se retourna pas. Elle était mal et n’avait pas vraiment envie de lui parler. Pas maintenant. Elle essuya rageusement une larme du dos de sa main.

\- Lucie, j’vous préviens ! Si j’dois venir vous chercher en rampant je le ferais !

Bien sûr qu’il ne le fera pas. Caïn était trop fier pour s’infliger ça devant autant de monde. Mais dans le doute… Lucie se retourna. Elle le vit en train de se tortiller sur son fauteuil, peinant à le faire avancer. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se mis à marcher vers lui.

\- Va falloir soigner cette manie de suivre les gens.  
\- Plus tard, promis. Mais là j’ai besoin de vous.  
\- C’est Sonia qui a besoin de vous.  
\- Elle est entre les mains des médecins. Je suis impuissant là, soupira-t-il.

Lucie croisa les bras.

\- Vous mourez d’envie d’aller la voir…  
\- C’est vrai, avoua-t-il, mais vous êtes plus importante à mes yeux.

Cette dernière remarque la déstabilisa. 

\- Quand Balducci a tiré, continua-t-il, je n’ai pensé qu’à vous.

Lucie, sans un mot, le contourna et glissa ses doigts entre le dossier du fauteuil et le dos de son supérieur. Puis, elle le tira jusqu’à revenir sur un sol dur.  
Caïn se retourna vers elle, Lucie s’était assise sur un banc en pierre.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? Demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.  
\- Plus sérieux que je ne l’ai jamais été. On n’est pas vraiment doué avec les sentiments tous les deux.

Elle sourit.

\- Mais je refuse de vivre avec des regrets, plus maintenant, dit-il en tendant sa main à son lieutenant.

Lucie hésitait. Après le fiasco de la dernière fois, elle avait vraiment peur. Peur de souffrir encore une fois, d’être délaissée et de subir les conquêtes de son supérieur. Elle aimait vivre avec le risque mais jamais quand il s’agissait de ses sentiments ; elle se refusait d’être heureuse à cause de cette stupide peur.  
Mais après tout, il avait l’air vraiment sincère. il valait peut-être la peine de prendre le risque. Elle lui sourit et commença à lui tendre la main, quand le téléphone de Caïn sonna. Lucie sursauta et retira rapidement sa main.  
À contre cœur, Fred décrocha.

\- Oui ? […] C’est moi. […] Bien, dit-il avec soulagement. Et le bébé ? […]

Et Caïn se tut. Le visage fermé, il raccrocha et glissa son téléphone dans sa veste.

\- Sonia a perdu le bébé, annonça-t-il.

Il se passa lentement la main sur le visage, comme si ce geste anodin pouvait effacer ce qu’il venait d’entendre.  
Lucie baissa les yeux et lui pris finalement la main.

\- Je suis désolée.

Caïn soupira.

\- Tout est de ma faute.  
\- Dites pas ça.  
\- Plusieurs fois j’ai espéré que ce n’était qu’une erreur ou que Sonia perde le bébé, avoua-t-il. J’avais l’impression d’être dans une spirale infernale, sans échappatoire. Et voilà que ça arrive… Sonia ne méritait pas ça.  
\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle hésitante.  
\- J’irai la voir tout à l’heure. Mais pour le moment je veux juste être avec toi.

Lucie sourit timidement. L’homme devant elle était sincère. Et il valait le coup de prendre le risque d’aimer. Elle se releva et se pencha vers lui pour l’embrasser sur la joue.

\- Je prends ça pour un « moi aussi » ? demanda Caïn en souriant.

Lucie le frappa gentiment à l’épaule avant de partir vers sa voiture. Elle se retourna tout en continuant de marcher.

\- Va voir Sonia, elle a besoin de toi… Mais tu sais où me rejoindre après, annonça-t-elle malicieusement un sourire aux lèvres.

.  
...  
...  
...  
.  


FIN


End file.
